slowly fading
by ali5ma
Summary: how does ino take her boyfriend of ten years dumping her for another and how does she meet Gaara whos girlfriend of nine years dumps, him how does she react to this all and how does he? this is a oneshot


**disclaimer i never will own Naruto  
**

**slowly fading**

**summery**

_**how does ino take her boyfriend of ten years dumping her for another and how does she meet Gaara whos girlfriend of nine years dumps him how does she react to this all and how does he?**_

''story'' _''inner ino'' __''inner Gaara''_ **''talking''**

**ch1**

Naruto and ino are walking to Ichiraku Ramen Bar as they sit down Hinata comes up to them

**ino-san how are you? **asks Hinata

**i am fine Hinata ,why do you ask?** ino says/asks

**well i kinda thought you would be crying or something **Hinata says

**why would i be upset Hinata? **asks ino

**Naruto didnt tell you **asks Hinata

**no** says ino as they both look at Naruto with glares

**um hey ino uh uh how should i put this hm im breaking up with you for Hinata **Naruto sputtered out as he put his arms around Hinata

ino looks at them with the heartbreak and betrayal in her eyes as she runs away thinking about how Naruto asked her out

_**flashback**_

_**ten years prior**_

a thrithteen year old ino sits by her self as her best friends talk about Sasuke as she thinks about Naruto and pretends to like Sasuke _ man pretending to like an emo ass is hard and its not fair that Naruto likes forhead uh how come i cant be happy he will never notice me_

**hey ino what has you so upset **asks Naruto

**hn** says Sasuke

the fan girls squel and blush at the sight of Sasuke

**hey ino can we talk **asks Naruto

**yeah Naruto **ino replies as she stands up and walks with Naruto

**ino will you go out with me i know you like the teme and all but i like you i only asked sakura out so many times hoping you would notice me but yet you still didnt** Naruto says /asks nerviously

**Naruto i would love to go out with you **ino replied

Naruto and ino share a sweet kiss never senseing an depressed and determined Hinata who is intent on winning Narutos love

_**end flashback**_

Gaara of the sand is siting on the forest crying as he thinks back to what happend earlier in the morning

he is at his desk and he receives an urgent message from his girl friend telling him that she needs to see him asap so he asks his brother kankaro to fill in ,in his absance

garra heads to the village hidden in the leaves he uses his sand to teleport there by thye gates he meets his angel Hinata

**hello angel **says Gaara

**Gaara we are through **says Hinata as she walks away Gaara just stands there till the tears come the he heads to a forest clearing and sits there crying

ino comes to the clearing and sees Gaara there acting out in a depressed rage she attacks him with blind frustration and as she sees all his blood and injurys she says **sorry** and takes him to the hospital

the docters say **there is nothing we can do for him **and leave her to him

ino cries and says **im sorry** over and over again

Gaara looks at ino and tells her **its okay i may now be at peace my angel dumped me this morning so now i will never be at peace knowing i made her unhappy**

ino looks and and asks **was your angel Hinata hyuga?**

Gaara looks at her with surprise and whispers **yes that was my angel we were together for nine years i had thought i was doing right but i guess not**

_Hinata dates Narutos second best friend and now she is with Naruto what a bitch , Gaara hurts like i do maybe we can pull each other threw_

ino stands up and moves closer towards Gaara and leans in close and says this is my apology as she gently kisses him as he slowly fades away

as he fades away with a smile he thought ** father sun could you please bless this women with a gift and a small part of me ,and could you please curse the cruel angel i once adored with the curse of the stillborn so she will never have a child born to her by the man she left me for and the man who hurt this women the same curse**

_**Gaaras last wishes with father sun were granted**_

ino was blessed with the ability to revive Gaara they both learned to love each other and soon were married and had four kids in the six years since they had been together

in the past six years Hinata and Naruto were together for two of them but with both of the children dead and buried they moved on from each other, Naruto finally got sakura and they are about to their second kid,Hinata surprisingly married Sasuke and they are on their fourth kid

old wishes and old dreams are slowly fading as love conquers all

A/N _**how do you like it? good bad please tell me **_


End file.
